


Last Summer

by Thewonderfulwiccan



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Coming Out, Dark, Dating, Dick Grayson is Robin, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Romantic Comedy, Spitfire - Freeform, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Drama, Wally West - Freeform, Young Justice - Freeform, Young Justice Season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewonderfulwiccan/pseuds/Thewonderfulwiccan
Summary: Life's short, dump your girlfriend, fall for your best friend.He recalled his aunt saying that you'll find love where you least expect, never did he imagine it would be his best friend.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. Sorry?

"You're my best friend." 

"Yes."

"And I know I can trust you."

"Yesss."

"But is putting Vaseline on every door knob in the manor really a good idea!?" Wally asked. 

Dick stared at him blankly. "Yes."

"You've lost it, dude." Wally exhaled and snatched the container of Vaseline out of Dicks hand and tossed it across the room, "What kind of painkillers are you on?" 

"Something good I imagine...." Roy grumbled from where he was standing. 

Wally just sighed, originally they'd planned on doing something in Star City to celebrate his senior year of high school coming to an end but Dick just had to go and get a compound fracture.... "Yes." 

"Can you say something besides YES?" Wally groaned. 

"I'll give you both 50 bucks if you can open the Vaseline," Dick replied. Hey that was something besides YES. 

"Absolutely not!" Roy picked up the container, "50 bucks doesn't do-"

"Sold," Wally said quickly standing up.

"God dammit, I hate both of you," Roy muttered. 

Bruce was going to gut them.......

O' what a way to start this summer off. 

___________________________

Kid Flash B03

He'd wanted to start his summer off on a good note, do something normal. Something that wouldn't include hiding from The Batman and avoiding him at all costs because you made it nearly impossible to open any door in his house.....

Yeah....

The 50 dollars wasn't worth the outcome, sure watching Bruce attempt to open his office door was hysterical. And it was a sight he'd never want to forget, like who can say they've watched The Batman struggle with opening a door, drop a mug of coffee and curse at a door!?

Literally no one.

Was it worth it?

Absolutely.

And absolutely not at the same time. 

"Where have you been?" 

Wally turned around to see Artemis standing there, arms crossed. "Oh uh Gotham," He replied quickly. "Doing uh...Gotham things." Yes Gotham things and by that he meant, idiotic things that would either amuse Artemis or annoy her. There was no in between with her.

Artemis narrowed her eyes, "You were with Dick again weren't you?" She asked, her scowl deepening. "Funny, you're always busy when i'd like to see you but you always make time for him." 

Wally walked towards her and went to grab her hands but she pulled back and started to walk away, "Babe come on!" Wally trailed after her, "That's not true! I do anything for you and you know it." Artemis stopped and turned around, her look sending shivers up his spine. "Please don't be upset with me...I'll make it up to you I swear." 

Her look softened, "You better Baywatch." She then turned and walked off, most likely going to look for Zatanna or M'gann. Wally let out a frustrated groan and pulled out his phone, how on earth was he going to make it up to her? 

He didn't want to disappoint her.....he'd need some help.

"What do you do when you piss M'gann off?" Wally asked, quickly approaching Conner in the living room. 

Conner looked away from the static screen and seemed rather confused, "What?" 

"Do you ever upset M'gann?" Wally asked. "And how do you make it up to her?" 

"I normally just apologize....?" Conner replied, "Isn't that what you're supposed to do?" He added once he noticed the disappointed expression on Wally's face. 

"I just.....I just need ideas..." He sat down on the couch and sunk into the cushions and groaned miserably, "I pissed Artemis off and I don't know how to make it up to her." This wasn't how he wanted to start his summer off! Relationships were such a drag sometimes, sure he loved Artemis to death but God she drove him mental sometimes. 

"Sorry won't cut it for Artemis," He mumbled.

  
_____________________________

"Dick I need your help!" Wally cried out rushing into his room, nearly tripping over his own feet. Dick who was reading by his window jumped out of his skin and just looked at him puzzled. "I need advice asap!" 

"You could've called instead of giving me a near heart attack," Dick replied. 

"I needed to get out of the mountain....." Wally sat down on Dick's bed, "Artemis is upset with me and I couldn't handle her passive aggressive comments." It was her way of getting under his skin, something she was great at doing lately.

Dick got up and made his way over to Wally and sat next to him and frowned, "What'd you do?" 

"She's salty I spent the day with you yesterday, thinks I spend too much time with you." Which was annoying as hell considering she never wanted to do anything, she didn't like to do anything he liked and vice versa. 

"How fun." Dick shifted and winced when he moved his arm, "Odd she'd be upset about that." It wasn't like he was doing anything bad...uh besides trolling Bruce mercilessly. "She doesn't strike me as the jealous type." 

"Which is why I need your advice." 

"And I'd be happy to attempt to help." Dick smiled softly. 

"When you piss Barbara off what do you do to make things up to her?" He asked, "And please tell me you don't just say sorry." 

Dick bit his lip and was silent for a moment, "I don't really do much honestly." 

"You're serious?" Wally deadpanned, "Good God why does everyone else have a simple girlfriend while mine is crazy sometimes!?" He laid back and stared at the wall, "I swore to her I'd make things up to her and I have no idea how to!" He didn't want to be cliche or try too hard but he also didn't want to not try. 

"Artemis can't be that bad," Dick replied. "Sure she's cranky and hard headed as hell....but she's not mean. Talking crap about your girlfriend doesn't really make you sound any better." It was cruel and it wasn't going to fix the seemingly growing rift between the two. 

Wally groaned and slid off the bed and laid on the floor, "She has to point out every single tiny thing I do wrong, Dick!" He cried out, "It's unbearable!" 

"Then maybe you two shouldn't date?" 

"But I love her!"

Dick slowly stood up and stared down at his friend, brows furrowed. "Then talk to her?" Wally slowly sat up and huffed, "Wally you confuse me immensely."

"Least I seem good at something," Wally grumbled from his spot on the floor. 

Dick just rolled his eyes and held out his good arm, "Get up. Let's go do something fun, don't let relationship trouble spoil your summer. Let's troll Roy instead, lighten the mood. Maybe he could even be helpful, he is talking to Artemis's sister." 

"Jesus he's brave." Wally stood up and grabbed his phone. "Should we call him?" 

"Nah, let's egg his house." 

"You're such a dick." 

"I know, it's on my birth certificate."


	2. E G G

"Okay, have you been planning on doing this?" Wally asked as he set down five cartons of eggs. Why else would Dick have so many eggs on hand? What the hell did he do in his spare time?! "You're crazy."

Dick just rolled his eyes, "I'll leave that up for speculation," he replied, holding an egg with his good hand. "Now, is he out or asleep —that's the real question." Tossing it up into the air and catching it, he looked over at Wally and grinned. "You wanna go first or me?"

"You do the honors, you'll probably miss anyways."

Dick scoffed, "Oh, please, I'm just as good with my left hand thank you very much." He eyed the front door, alright now if he could just hit the little window—

"Annnny day nooow."

Dick huffed and quickly threw the egg aiming for the front door and he let out a disappointed sigh when it landed on the front steps. "Dammit you jinxed me." Guess his left arm wasn't that reliable... Why couldn't he have fucked up his left arm?

The world hated him, that's why.

"That was pathetic!" Wally didn't even bother to hide his laugh as he launched an egg at the front window, flashing Dick a smirk when the satisfying thud was heard. "Now, that's how it's done, loser."

Dick frowned, "Imagine I'm crossing both my arms right now."

Wally snickered and threw two eggs this time but at the garage, "How mad do you think he'll be?" he asked, stepping back to grab another one.

"Roy is harmless honestly," Dick responded, standing next to Wally. "He's got his fair share of relationship problems so he'd probably understand," he added, shrugging.

"How would he understand this?" Wally motioned to the mess of splattered eggs on the front of the house. The windows looked like they needed Jesus and he was pretty sure they'd be stepping on egg shells for awhile.

"He used to be a pretty angry guy, I'm sure he found some weird outlets."

Wally frowned. "Good point-" Wally started to say but paused when the front door opened and Roy shuffled out half awake and he froze when he seemed to have stepped on the egg Dick had tried to throw earlier.

Roy's eyes widened and he looked down and then slowly at Dick and Wally, "You ass-" He went to shout but was cut off when an egg hit him square in the face and Dick erupted into laughter. Roy quickly wiped his face off with his shirt and rushed over to the two teens, "Assholes! What the hell!" He fixed his attention on Dick who was still laughing, "You're lucky you're crippled right now."

"Sorry, were we too loud?" Wally asked innocently. 

Roy clenched his fists and stormed over to Wally and snatched the egg out of his hand and threw it at Dick who tried to dodge it but instead fell. "HEY!" he hissed from the ground, "Cheap shot."

Roy just rolled his eyes and turned his attention at his house and groaned when he saw the mess. "Why?" he asked, throwing his hands in the air, "Why?!"

"Why not?" Wally replied, helping Dick back onto his feet. "You're just so fun to irritate." Irritating Roy at this point was a hobby and could probably be a competitive sport eventually..."You give us amusing reactions."

Dick just nodded and grabbed an egg and handed it to Roy. "Just throw the egg."

"No."

"Please?"

"I'm not going to egg my own house."

"Wally egged his own house last year," Dick argued.

"That's because he's an idiot."

"And so are you."

Roy sighed in defeat, "Alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> ~Kat


	3. Congrats You're an Aunt!

"So...." Wally clasped his hands together and looked across the table, "How's it going?" He forced a smile on his face, this wasn't going very well. He'd sworn to Artemis that he would spend time with her and he knew it was shitty that he even had to swear that he would, she was his girlfriend and he didn't think she was in the wrong here... so he'd made reservations at a nice restaurant and he hoped it would make things a little less...uh strained?

Unfortunately this was making things worse, he bit his bottom lip and then turned his attention at the window, "You talk to me like I'm a stranger." She frowned, her voice laced with venom. 

He shifted uncomfortably, he could feel her glare and he wasn't even looking at her right now. "I Uh-" He didn't know what was wrong with him, he could talk to women...so why was he having a hard time now?

Just as Artemis was about to reply the sound of a phone going off interrupted her. Her glare only intensified, it could put Batman's at shame. "Shit," He quickly took his phone out of his pocket, it was Dick. He declined it and just as he was about to put it back down there was another call...from Dick once again. "I've gotta get this."

"Sure you do," She grumbled standing up, "I'll be right back." 

He quickly answered, "Dude...I'm in the middle of something right now," He hissed, "What do you need." This had better be important, he wasn't about to be killed by Artemis. 

"This is pretty important...."

"Like a dangerous important?"

"No more like Roy's gonna need to take some parenting classes soon."

Wally froze and the grip on his phone tightened, "Wait...what!?" He cried out, ignoring the odd looks people were giving him. "You're fucking with me." 

"Yeah....so you might wanna head over to Roy's and bring Artemis with you...." Dick paused, "Or you could always break it to her-"

"Oh god no!" Wally said quickly, "I'm already on her shit list, I don't want to upgrade to the hit list." He'd leave Roy that.....

"Who is it?" Artemis sat back down, arms crossed. 

Wally quickly hung up and gulped, "I....uh, we've gotta go to Roy's..."

Artemis's brows furrowed, "What?" She asked, "We haven't even ordered yet, we can't just leave." Her face softened, "This is supposed to be a date." 

He just sighed and rubbed his temples.

God dammit. 

God fucking dammit. 

______________________

"She's probably going to rip your limbs off," Dick said shrugging as he sat on the kitchen counter. "And then beat you with them," He snickered, was this a serious situation? Very...very serious but humor made everything better. 

Hell when Leslie told him his arm probably would take a majority of the summer to heal he just made fun of the situation even though he was super pissed about it. During the school year he wasn't able to be Robin as much because having an education and good grades is import...ugh. So during the Summer he was able to go out of patrol for the whole night and not just a few hours. 

But no Joker just had to fuck everything up like the asshole he was. 

God when his arm got better he was going to kick his ass. 

Roy just paced back and forth, "I'm such an idiot." His pace quickened, "How could I be so careless." He felt like a complete and utter idiot, an irresponsible idiot. Like how was he supposed to tell everyone? Oh hey so I got Cheshire pregnant, or maybe, Hey guys I've been sleeping with a criminal! Or at least that's how they'd see it, she was so much more than that. Which made this all the more frustrating. 

Dick just watched him, "Do the two of you have any plans," He paused, "...On how to approach this....?" He had faith in Roy, he could handle this but he wasn't too sure about Jade. He knew enough about her...but not enough about who she was when she wasn't doing the whole...y'know being an assassin thing. 

Roy shook his head, "No." 

Dick cringed, "Well shit." 

"You mind telling me why you both ruined our evening out?"

Dick and Roy both jumped out of their skin and turned to the doorway, there stood a very very very VERY unhappy Artemis and a poor Wally. 

Poor Wally. 

"I....Uh-"

"Congrats you're an aunt," Dick blurted out, Roy turned to him, horrified. Fuck that was a bit too straight forward. "....I mean uh disregard what you heard me say, I'm on a copious amount of painkillers right now." 

That wasn't a lie, but it wasn't a valid excuse either. 

Yikes….

Artemis seemed to freeze, the words seemed to be struggling to really sink it. She slowly turned to Roy and her face went from surprised to enraged in seconds. "WHAT!?" She yelled, storming over to Roy. 

Dick quickly slid off the counter and snuck around them and grabbed Wally's wrist and the two made their escape to the front porch, the yelling muffled. "I didn't expect her to get so pissed so soon." Dick sat down on the front steps and motioned for Wally to join him.

"She was already in a pretty terrible mood," Wally said sighing, "I tried to smoothen things between us with a dinner date." He looked down at the concrete, "But I'm afraid things are getting worse." 

Dick scooted closer to him, "How so?" 

He took a deep breath, "I dunno I just can't talk to her anymore....I've got nothing to say. And what I do say seems to annoy her more and more, it's just awkward." He felt like a hopeless middle schooler trying to date right now, awkward and confusing. "And I'm worried that things will get even worse when I go to college in the fall." 

"Wally if things aren't working between the two of you, you've gotta break it off. You can't just lead her on like this," Dick said, "This is toxic for the both of you, have you ever considered maybe talking to her about it?" 

Wally shook his head, "No." 

"Well then tell her Wally, this isn't some cliche romance book," Dick said rolling his eyes, "When it comes to relationships communication is key, if there's something wrong you've gotta be transparent about it." 

"Since when are you a couples therapist?" 

"Wally, I've dated a few people before. Trial and error buddy," He snickered elbowing him. 

"Well I'm glad my best friend is well equipped to help me with this disaster." 

Dick just smiled and rested his head up against Wally's shoulder, "I'm a man of many talents." 

Wally just looked at the setting sun, even with the muffled sounds of an argument...he felt completely at peace. 

God if only this could last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this has taken months to update, and I apologize that this is a rather short chapter! But I'm doing my best to update this more frequently, so expect more chapters soon!


	4. Benefits...?

“So how pissed was she when you guys left?” 

Wally exhaled and stared up at the sky, “I don’t think she’s pissed, more concerned.” And he really couldn’t blame her, he asked if she needed anything but she just wanted to be left alone which was why he was lounging around the pool with Dick and Barbara. 

Gotham for once was actually having nice weather. 

“Seems reasonable,” Barbara commented from the pool, she’d been floating around for most of the afternoon attempting to tan but it would most likely end with her looking like a lobster...y’know redhead things. 

“Does she even see her sister?” Dick sat up, “Or is she busy with assassin things?” How would she even have time to hook up with Roy? Hell, he still didn’t understand what Roy was thinking. Not completely at least.

“Artemis doesn’t bring her up, it’s not a topic I like to bring up,” He answered, there was a really large list of things to not say around, “Bringing up her family is a death wish.” 

“Literally.” Barbara yawned and floated off, leaving the conversation in style. 

“You gonna get in?” 

Dick snickered, “I wish.” He motioned to his arm, “Leslie would kill me if I went swimming, she’s already worried it won’t heal right.” He cringed at the mere thought, “And I would like to have my arm back functioning as soon as possible.” No delays… otherwise he’d lose his shit. 

“For how long?”

“8 weeks at most,” Dick whined. “It’s so irritating, why did it have to be my right arm?!” He sighed, “It’s very inconvenient.” Doing everything one handed was already a pain but having said arm be the nondominant one just made it so much worse. “Thankfully the pain is getting tolerable.” 

“So I’m guessing Robin won't be arou-”

“Don’t even remind me!” He scowled, “I’m going to die of boredom, Barbara can only keep me entertained for so long...and I think Roy is getting sick of me bothering him constantly...and I’m pretty sure egging his house didn’t help.”

“Bother me, I need someone positive.” Wally stood up and sat by the ledge of the pool, dipping his legs in. “I can only take Artemis for so long.” God that was an awful thing to say, “And honestly I think it's more of my fault.”

“Women are complicated,” Dick said as he got up and sat next to Wally, sticking his legs in. 

“Excuse me!?”

Dick looked up and rolled his eyes, “What it’s true, women are complicated.” He shrugged. 

Barbara was silent for a moment, “....I can’t argue with that.” She closed her eyes again and continued to drift around the pool. 

Wally watched as Barbara’s pool floaty was at the other end and she was out of earshot, “How are you and Barbara?” He asked quietly, he’d never really heard much about their relationship. They were pretty private when it came to that kind of stuff. 

“....It’s complicated.” 

Wally raised his eyebrows, “Complicated?”

“We aren’t really dating,” He replied, “It’s more of a….uh,” He paused, struggling to find the words. “I don’t really look at her as a girlfriend and I doubt she looks at me as a boyfriend. It’s more of a….” 

Wally gasped, “Dude no.” 

Dick bit his bottom lip and looked away. 

“You can’t be serious…” It didn’t take a genius to see what he was insinuating, “You’re fu-”

Dick quickly elbowed him with his good arm, “Don’t say that, I told you it was complicated.” He couldn’t look at her as a girlfriend not completely and it was the same on her end, they loved each other but it wasn’t a commitment. 

“....Friends with benefits.” 

Dick just kicked his feet in the water, “....I mean you could call it that.” But he sure wouldn’t. “I would rather call it a mutual understanding, we both get what we want. No strings attached.” 

“That’s messed up.” 

Dick narrowed his eyes, “It is not.”

“Am I looking tan or red?” Barbara asked as she drifted in their direction, “I’ve been laying here for at least three hours.” There had to be at least a little tan...right? Oh god what if she became a lobster. 

“You look pretty red, Babs,” Dick replied slowly standing up, “Soon you’ll look like you belong at Red Lobster.” 

“Shut the hell up you asshole!” She slid off the pool floaty and swam up to the ledge and pulled herself out of the pool, “I used some expensive shit to keep me from burning up.” 

“Just because it’s expensive doesn’t mean it’ll work,” Wally responded. 

“You two bully me.” She grabbed a towel off a patio chair. “I’m going in to change, Bruce wanted me to go down to the cave later tonight.” She would rather float around and have a drink but if Batgirl was ever gonna happen she’d need to have some experience. 

Wally watched her leave, “When do you think she’ll start going on patrol?” 

“It’ll be a few more months, Bruce isn’t satisfied yet.” She’d end up getting herself killed if she wasn’t prepared, “If she does start this summer I’ll feel very left out.” And the idea of her going out just made him nervous, sure she could definitely take care of herself but….this was Gotham after all. 

“Well….you wanna do something tonight?” Wally asked, smiling. 

“Let’s toilet paper Babs’s house.” 

He tilted his head upon hearing that, “You want to toilet paper her house?” 

Dick nodded, “Take it or leave it.” 

“Alright, looks like we gotta make a quick Walmart run.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friends with Benefits? Wowie how scandalous...also wow two updates in one day!? I'm on a roll.

**Author's Note:**

> <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading my stuff it means a lot to me 
> 
> ~Kat


End file.
